speculationfandomcom-20200214-history
AR: (AT) Reserve Teleportation
Reserve Teleportation: active non-embodied control There are two branches of the Arcane Transport (AT) Discipline, which further break into four total methods. The AT routines do not include simple propulsion or movement enhancement. Rather AT routines are limited to movement solely through arcane means and all of them are particularly difficult to learn. There is no such thing as an entry level skill here and part of the process includes learning complex math until is completed as a subconscious level. __TOC__ Teleportation Branch The "teleportation" branch begins with no less than learning about the nature of matter, then learning how a single object has a unique resonant frequency. This is the measure of a person in their quantum wave function – which allows them to be disassembled through their particle function, transported, and reassembled according to that quantum wave resonant frequency. The major hazard of teleportation is that the target is literally disintegrated, moved via a magically-broadcast coherent particle beam, then reintegrated with previous energy (like nerve signals) and mechanical momentum (like heart beats). Reserve Teleportation Reserve teleportation is an extremely advanced form of short-range base teleportation. The primary difference is the magician is conscious for the entirety of the process and maintains control over the destination. The Reserve method can teleport out without selecting a final target destination by having a temporary destination set during de-integration. This is often "up, 1 mile" or similar type of staging area default. This transport can move through both normal space and astral space. The Reserve method requires a minimum rating 25 in Arcane ECC, which is itself a non-trivial skill. The Reserve method moves considerably slower than Base Teleportation: roughly 2,000 miles per hour. The ECC control and exposure during flight make it unsuitable for transport durations longer than two hours. On average, that's the point a magician's consciousness begins to burn (a little like heat shields failing during an unscheduled reentry). While in cloud form, the waveform does not stop moving – but may assume a tight circle pattern for visual observation from the astral plane to normal space. This allows a landing zone to be "scouted." Reserve teleportation may select any landing site: there does not have be a quantum lock ("familiarity") with the landing zone prior to the landing. Object Limits As this requires Arcane ECC (A-ECC) to pilot, this is not suitable for unmanned cargo transport. Additionally, there are certain substances that can not be teleported. While everything in the normal table of periodic elements can be teleported (so every known living thing), extremely compressed and dense subatomic structures take so much energy to disassemble that it "burns" the surrounding material. This would include the majority of metals and composites that have been compressed at over 10 million atmospheres of pressure. Certain substances, such as metallic hydrogen, are simple enough to be teleported, but certain heavy armor plating may be too dense to disassemble, much less reassemble. Reserve Teleportation Methods Teleportation Pads * Reserve Teleportation pads are rare in any campaign, but can exist for a magicians use. These would be primarily for quick escape without use of personal energy, and could conceivably be used by magicians who have the A-ECC skill. * The transmission portion may channel the waveform to a secondary broadcast point, similar to a waveguide conduit to ensure a magician does not pass through a particular hazard or vulnerable zone. * Pads can also block incoming transmissions. Pads can also designate transmission locations via mundane means. Teleportation Devices * A precharged, hand-held device may facilitate the spell, but target location designation requires somebody knows a minimal level of magic and transportation physics. * Similarly, the magician must have the Arcane ECC skill (rating-25) before activating the device. A magician (or anybody else) who does not have A-ECC will be unable to activate the device. Teleportation Routine * Reserve teleportation is most often done via personal actuation, powered via wand or cast. * Lower skill levels have a visible and audible signature. This does not normally diminish, though upper levels may choose to train in ways in suppressing those de/reintegration "tells." Category:System Mechanics Category:ARCSYS Category:Skills Category:ARCSYS Routines